


Mirror Reflection

by Mai_Hannorah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliffhangers, Forests, Magic Mirrors, Pancakes, Short, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Hannorah/pseuds/Mai_Hannorah
Summary: For some reason, there is a strange mirror laying shattered on the floor.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Mirror Reflection

Soft rays of light filtered in through the shutters, and the gentle chirping of birds signaled the beginning of the bright morning routine of one Rainy Ergon.

The cottage was well lived-in, the walls singing tales of their age and the furniture humming stories of their antiquity, weaving together a lifetime’s narrative of adventures and rare sights that never failed to please Rainy.

Interesting pastimes were often hard to come across in the woods, where Rainy and her brother resided, and so she took to learning to listen to the objects and their individual accounts of what they’d experienced. Rainy’s brother, Ethan, had tried taking Rainy to a psychiatrist once, thinking that she was going insane from the lack of interaction with other people.

It somehow ended up as Rainy trying to drag Ethan to the psychiatrist, saying that Ethan must have gone stir crazy when he voiced the fact that he thought the idea of talking objects—and Rainy’s ability to understand them—ridiculous. Little Rainy was a resolute believer in the strangeness of all things, after all.

This particular Tuesday morning would later prove to be most interesting, and Rainy had the brilliant idea of starting it off with three cartwheels across her room.

Her room wasn’t small, nor was it large—just perfect sizeable.

There was never carpeting, so Rainy and Ethan always had to drag their feet across frozen wooden tiles. It always made Ethan slightly nervous that when his sister was off doing her Rainy-y things, that she would get hurt.

“Are you absolutely sure that you’ll be alright, Rainy?” he would fret. And Rainy would always respond impatiently as ever. “Yes, Ethan, I’m quite capable of myself, thank you.”

Thankfully, his worries never came to fruition. After the cartwheels, Rainy scarfed down three entire stacks of pancakes, all of it drowned in a sea of sugary syrup.

Ethan scolded her for the long and disgusting burp she let out afterwards, garnering a small and slightly bashed smile from Rainy. “Sorry.” She then pitter-pattered back upstairs.

The Ergon siblings owned a single bathroom, and it was usually only used for washing hands and brushing teeth. They were very stubborn in their belief that nasty smells factored into nasty decisions if mixed in with regular, nice-smelling activities, and so firmly kept their bathroom in the woods and their shower remained the gentle waterfall that ran just outside.

After a good deal of peering in the mirror and picking out tough bits of soggy pancakes still lodged in her teeth, Rainy ran outside to perform more cartwheels.

“Wheeeeee!”

An hour later, she came back in, trooped to the bathroom, and spent an extra half-hour making sure there wasn’t any dirt still caked under her squiggly fingernails. “I do hope there isn’t dirt. That would be terribly unhygienic, and I should stay as clean as I can.”

Suffice to say, she was over-satisfied with her own cleanliness. Shortly afterwards, Ethan left for Wodsenville, the nearest town—where he worked as a librarian’s helper. It was a low-paying job, but Ethan and Rainy didn’t mind.

They were especially humble children and would be satisfied with even the lowest and least dignified of tasks if it payed.

“Goodbye, Rainy. And remember to be good,” he’d waved. “Bye, Ethan! And why wouldn’t I forget to be good? I’m always good,” she’d waved back.

A package arrived at the front door only minutes later. The timing was awfully suspicious, Rainy would later note, but at the time, she had simply been caught up with the thrill of a package. There were never any packages delivered to the Ergons (another sign which Rainy would later note and reprimand herself for not seeing.)

She eagerly tore into the package, and saw a gleaming mirror hidden under layers of gift paper.

“Wowee, what millionaire bought this beauty?” murmured Rainy.

Her statement was true, for the mirror had various white gems embedded into the rim, which spoke volumes of its opulence.

Rainy’s delicate fingers caressed the cold surface of the glass—and suddenly, the whole room was being lit up.

The glassy surface of the mirror had become a great portal, and the marble rim of the mirror had become a sort of gold trimming to the swirling white portal. The gateway beckoned to Rainy Ergon, and she heeded it’s call. Taking one last glance behind her, she stepped into the portal, and fell through the veil. And then, she was Gone.

* * *

Hours later, when Ethan Ergon finally returned from his day job, all he would find was an empty home, a shattered mirror, and cold winds sweeping through the thin black curtains.

"No..."


End file.
